


Scorpius the Scarecrow, I mean Scare-Parish

by SolarisParvulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humorous Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisParvulus/pseuds/SolarisParvulus
Summary: Rose is being stalked by a pretty dumb Ravenclaw by the name of Flynn Parish. Luckily Scorpius is able to scare him away. Scorose, short and sweet.





	

Scorpius the Scarecrow, I mean Scare-Parish

*Rose POV*  
“He is back, Rose. I repeat, he is back. Act normal,” Adeline whispers over her transfiguration essay, while looking at something behind me.   
I roll my eyes and swallow, stand up and put my finished essay in my bag, time to go apparently. If I stay, I cannot guarantee that I won’t hurt him, so it’s easier to avoid him.  
“Yes, thanks girls. I think I’m going to the hospital wing to get it checked out,” I say to my dorm mates Esperanza, Adeline and Piper. When I turn around I almost walk into him.   
“Rose, is something the matter?” Flynn Parish asks me.   
Flynn Parish is in our year, but he’s in Ravenclaw. Whoever said that only smart people could get in Ravenclaw, lie. I have said three times that I am not interested in him, or going out with him or study with him, and he still doesn’t give up. He thinks that I’m playing hard to get, which is not, I repeat, not the case at all. Overall he is an okay guy, looks okay and he’s got pretty good grades. But I’m just not interested in him.   
“Yes, I don’t feel well. So I’m going to the hospital wing,” I lie boldly, happy that it sounded pretty real. He gives me a shocked look. When I start to walk away, he tries to take my bag from my hands. I hold onto it firmly and feel the anger rising inside of me. What in Merlin’s underpants is wrong with him?  
“What are you doing Parish?” I growl at him.  
“Now Rose, you don’t need to take your pain out on me, I was just trying to help you while carrying your bag when we go the hospital wing,” he says matter-of-factly.  
“Did I ask you to come with me or carry my bag?” I hiss angrily at him.   
“Well, no but I thought as your friend, the least I can do is help you out.”  
“My best friends and they’re sitting right here, and don’t you think that if I wanted them to carry my bag, that they would have done it for me?!” I say irritated while pointing at my dorm mates at the table.  
“Well, they obviously don’t see what you need. Maybe you don’t see it clear yourself. So, if you just let me…-”  
“No! I don’t want you near me. Do you hear me?! Aargh!” I scream while walking out of the library. The library employee gives me a dark look while I storm out even faster.   
“But, wait. Let me take you to Hogsmeade this Saturday?” I hear him ask while I start running.

~~~~~~

I’ve managed to avoid him until the last hour of the day at 4PM, astronomy. Luckily, the girls helped me sit away from Flynn as far as possible. Professor Shirley Jones was a pretty big dark-skinned 60-year old woman, who already had grey hair. Her small frizzy curls still came to the middle of her back, what made her look a lot younger. She often gave us time to work on our homework in class and at those moments we usually finished all the homework we had from her. But not this time.   
“Rose, I have good and bad news,” whispers Piper who sits next to me.   
“What?” I whisper back.  
“The bad news is; Parish is drawling and staring at you again. The good news is; that he is annoying me to a certain extent that I might have to take his destiny in my own hands soon. Because if he keeps bothering you tomorrow, I will kick him in his holy place,” she says fight lusted.  
I laugh a little too loud and at this and Professor Jones gives me a warning look. Not wanting detention, I stare back down to my parchment and quickly continue with my exercises.   
After Astronomy, it is time for dinner. I decided to go sit with Scorpius and Albus at the Slytherin table, so that I would have some back-up when he tried something again. I know that Al is very protective of his female cousins, so maybe he can threaten Flynn away. I sit down between Al and Scor, who look up at me, surprised apparently. Adeline, Esperanza and Piper joined me and sat at the opposite of the three of us.  
“How are you doing Al? Pixie?” I ask Albus and Scorpius.  
“Fine. Rose, what are you all doing here?” Albus asks me while pointing at the Slytherin table. I look at the Slytherins around me, who give us a surprise but not exactly welcome look.  
“Uhm…” I say.  
“Rose is trying to hide from Flynn Parish, he is stalking her. It’s actually sickening,” Piper said happily.  
“You are sickening,” Albus replied childishly to her.   
She kicked him under the table and he gave her a dirty look in return. Piper, who was smiling greatly at Scorpius now, opened her mouth again.   
“Scorpius, would you mind to function as a fake-boyfriend from Rose, just to get Parish to back off?”   
Albus choked on his pumpkin juice and I almost choked on my chicken salad. Scorpius just stared at Piper really weird, but Piper raised her eyebrows at him.   
“No. I won’t have my best friend touching my favourite cousin. I won’t allow it. That would be gross,” Albus said when he recovered from the nearly-killed-by-pumpkin-juice-happening. I smiled at Albus, knowing that he would indeed react like that.  
“So then you have two options; one: Rose will keep on being harassed by Parish that means he will touch her and drawl over her and everything, two: I will kick him in his holy place so that he won’t be able to reproduce! Your choice,” Piper says sweetly. I grin at Piper, she knows that I would never allow that first option to take place, no matter what happens. However, it does make sense to say it to Albus, seeing as he now knows the consequences if the problem isn’t stopped.   
I look to Scorpius and smile sweetly at him, he would never have to do something like that for me.   
“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. Piper can kick him in his holy place,” I say assuring to Scorpius. He winks back and doesn’t say a word. Albus shakes his head at Scorpius.  
“I can’t allow you to kick him there, Piper. That would be very unmanning.”  
“Why doesn’t Scorpius walk Rose to her dorm now, and we will persuade Albus,” says Piper sweetly.  
“Yes, you don’t look too well Rose. I think it would be best if someone would take you,” says Esperanza joining in.  
“And why can’t any of you take me then?” I ask confused.  
“Because we haven’t finished eating and Scorpius is way too gallant to let a sick girl walk to her dorm alone,” said Adeline as if the case wasn’t open for discussion.  
“Fine, I could use a good night sleep,” I agreed while standing up and grabbing my heavy bag.  
Scorpius said nothing and stood up as well. Albus was just staring at Scorpius and then Scorpius shrugged. The girls wished me well, and then suddenly Scorpius and I were alone. On our way to the Gryffindor common room.   
“So he really is a bugger then?” Scorpius asks.  
“Urgh. You have no idea. I’ve literally said to him that I don’t like him and I don’t want him near me, but he still doesn’t get the hint. He says I need something I don’t even see myself,” I say frustrated.  
Scorpius grinned at this. We walk at the second stairs and he looks at me.   
“Look, if you need me, just say the word. I’ll scare him off,” he says laughingly.   
I look back at him and at that moment I sort of forget to raise my foot and I kind of fall into his chest. He quickly grabs me by my waist and puts me straight back on the floor.   
“You okay?” he asks worried.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little pain in my back,” I lie.   
I fail at lying. I know he’ll see right through that, and who falls off the stairs when they have pain in their backs? Urgh, I could slap myself right now.   
But then, he nods as if he understands me completely. A small smile appears on my lips and I relax just a little bit.   
“Would you like me to carry your bag? It’s probably filled with heavy books…”   
Totally surprised by this gesture, I smile at him. I handed over my bag and he swung it over his shoulder like it was nothing. We walk up the next few stairs in silence.   
“So, Parish isn’t your type then?” Scorpius asks me, breaking the silence.  
“Nope, that dirty brown hair he never washes, and the pushy attitude. No way. He doesn’t even play quidditch, like, not at all. And I’m sorry for being picky but I would like a boyfriend I can actually play quidditch with.”  
“So basically, you want a guy who is clean, blonde, who isn’t pushy and plays quidditch,” he repeats.  
“Yes, and he has to be taller than I am of course. He should be able to read into obvious signs I give off, and he has to be smart. He must like to read and discuss matters. But he also has to enjoy silence and be romantic. Surprise presents and romantic getaway’s. He has to be a rule breaker, but not too much. He has to be well-dressed and able to stand the paparazzi. And confident, but not too much. And well...”   
I stop my rambling when I look at him. There’s a big smile on his face. And then it suddenly hit me, I just described him. I felt my cheeks get red and hot. I apparently forgot that we got here because we stand in front of the Fat Lady for a little while now.  
“You are aware that you just described me right?” he smirks playfully.  
“Stop it!” I say laughing while hitting his arm.   
“So…” he says.  
“So, will you be my scare-parish?” I ask him flirtatious.  
“Sure. Anything for the lady.”  
And with that he touches his imaginary top hat. I laugh and look at him. Just when I open my mouth to say something, he cuts me off.  
“Rose, I might need to start on being a Scare-Parish very soon,” he says warningly while looking at someone behind me.   
“Rose!” I hear Flynn calling my name.   
“Shit. Kiss me,” I whisper while grabbing his robes and pull him towards me.   
Suddenly he is very close, like that close where you can’t see any light between us. Then he places both of his hands at the sides of my neck. He pulls me closer hungrily and starts to kiss me. I taste his fresh breath and smell his cologne. I feel his hands slide to my waist when his tongue demands entrance. Our tongues intertwine and it felt just amazing.   
“Rose!” I hear a very annoying voice close to me.   
I unwillingly let go of Scorpius, my personal scarecrow and hear that I’m just a little bit out of breath. Scorpius placed one more peck on my lips and sighs irritated. I turn around while Scorpius places his hand around my neck.  
“What?” I ask with the anger dripping from my voice.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday,” Flynn Parish asks me when every word he spoke got quieter and quieter.  
“And what makes you think she wants to spend time with you instead of her boyfriend? Explain me that,” said Scorpius very angrily.  
“Boyfriend?” he squealed.  
“Yes, boyfriend,” I say with all the power I have inside of me.  
“Never mind. It was nice seeing you Rose, and you too Scorpi…-”  
“If I catch you flirting with my girlfriend one more time, you’re gonna be very sorry. I don’t want you near her. Got it?” Scorpius voice hissed.  
“Got it.”  
And with those words Flynn Parish hurried away.   
“Thank you. How can I repay you, oh kind scare-parish?” I ask him.  
“I think you know how you can repay me. You know, I like it when girls can read the obvious signs I give off,” Scorpius said laughing.  
“You want me to kiss you?” I say hopefully.  
“Partially. But I want something else first.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I want you to tell me that you’ll be my girlfriend. Not a fake to scare someone off, an actual relationship,” he says while pulling my body against his. I look into his eyes and see them come closer. I can smell his cologne again.  
“What?” I ask, not focussing on his words but on his body language.  
“Become my girlfriend, for real,” he begs against my lips.   
“Okay,” I breathe.   
And then I feel his smiling lips pressed against mine. Best kiss EVER!

~~~~~~

(Extra part, just for fun) At the great hall

*Piper POV*  
“Piper! You won’t guess what I just saw!” said Maxwell Baker a Gryffindor from our year.  
“You saw Rose and Scorpius kissing?” I guess hopefully.   
“No?” he says weirdly.  
“Oh well, too bad. You should get used to the idea by the way,” I warn him.  
“Okay fine, you’re right. They were making out for like half an hour or so, according to the Fat Lady.”  
“YES!” I scream happily and give Esperanza and Adeline a high five.   
“Mission accomplished,” said Esperanza happily.   
Albus chokes on his next glass of pumpkin juice and I look at him warningly.   
“Do we need to go over this again? Rose and Scorpius are in love. So if you will cut out the dirty choking sounds, it would be highly appreciated.”  
“No, no. You’ve made a very convincing argument,” Albus said quickly, looking just a little terrified at me.  
I laugh and take some of his pumpkin juice.   
“Ad fundum my friend. To Rose and Scorpius.”


End file.
